


Mutually Beneficial Arrangement

by hchollym



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Slight fluff, Smut, Vague Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchollym/pseuds/hchollym
Summary: Their arrangement had never gone this far before, but Boromir wasn't complaining. Mostly PWP.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's not many Boromir/Gimli stories out there, and the idea popped into my head, so here we are! Also, I'm still attempting to write as many Gimli-pairings as possible, so this falls under that category :)
> 
> FYI, in this story, blowjobs are not common (at all) for the race of Man.
> 
> I'm also considering writing a second part to this story to explain what Gimli and the other members of the fellowship (*cough* Legolas *cough*) are thinking during all of this, so let me know if you would be interested in reading it!
> 
> Comments are always lovely <3

Boromir breathed in the crisp night air deeply, ignoring the dull ache that seemed to permanently reside in his feet. The fellowship had been traveling for a little more than two fortnights now, and the journey was beginning to take its toll on everyone. Boromir could handle the less-than-decent food, as well as the extensive amount of time spent walking and fighting any foes that crossed their paths. He was well accustomed to these situations as Captain of the White Tower; he had journeyed many places and fought many battles, so he found no difficulty in this. 

The greatest frustration on this and any other journey was the lack of female companionship. He had needs, just as any man did, and being away from the company of women for so long blackened his mood. It quickly became clear that the hobbits took care of each other’s needs after Boromir had stumbled across Pippin and Merry the second night after they set off from Rivendell. 

Gandalf and Legolas seemed to have no desire for physical pleasure at all, which baffled Boromir greatly, but he supposed it was their ages. They were old enough to be his long-passed ancestors. Aragorn seemed to be “above” his need for physical contact, which made Boromir grit his teeth and stifle the bitterness that churned in his stomach. The other man probably thought that he was better than Boromir by surpassing his desire for “baser” needs. Boromir almost growled at the thought. 

Fortunately for him, dwarves were apparently not so different from men in this regard. A few days after their journey began, Boromir was already snapping at the others constantly, almost trying to start a fight, in order to release some of his suppressed tension. Gimli cornered him that night, offering a “mutually beneficial arrangement.” This was nothing new to Boromir, as the soldiers of Gondor commonly formed similar arrangements when away from home. The feel of another’s hand on their shaft was far more inviting than their own. It meant nothing, other than to have some comfort in the face of a dangerous path. He had never done such a thing with a dwarf, but he was not deterred. 

He was, however, shocked to feel the cold metal that was permanently pierced into Gimli’s shaft, as well as his size. He had assumed that dwarfs would be stout in their cock as they were in their bodies, but Gimli’s was nearly as long as his and twice as thick. 

After the first night of awkward fumbling as they became familiar with one another’s bodies, they found a comfortable rhythm. It became common for the two of them to remove themselves from the group when they had a night with no imminent danger, though they never wandered too far. Everyone knew what occurred when they disappeared for a time – just as they knew what occurred when Merry and Pippin did the same – but no one said anything out of respect for their privacy. The need was mostly understood by all, even if some of the others did not feel the same necessity. 

Tonight, Boromir sat just outside of the circle they had formed, hiding himself in the shadows of the trees. He heard the familiar sounds of boots approaching, and he felt, rather than saw, when Gimli sat beside him. Boromir’s hands instantly found Gimli’s trousers, beginning to unlace the cloth when Gimli’s fingers circled his wrist and held his hand in place. He looked up at the dwarf in confusion, squinting to try and see, but it was too dark for Boromir to read the dwarf’s expression. He remembered that dwarves saw well in the dark, which put him at a disadvantage. He did not like that realization, and he began to pull his arm away. 

Gimli suddenly crashed his lips against Boromir’s, and the man froze. Shock coursed through his veins as Gimli kissed him heatedly. Kissing another male was not something that he had ever partaken in before – even in his arrangements with other soldiers in the past. It simply was not done. Kissing was for lovers; not two people releasing their needs. His misgivings were quickly silenced as Gimli swept his tongue across Boromir’s lower lip, following up by pulling it in between his teeth and nibbling. Boromir shivered, his mind racing and yet going blank at the same time. 

It was vastly different from the kisses that he had shared with women. They had always been so passive and gentle, happily letting him lead. Gimli was nothing like that. He was rough and passionate and intense, and Boromir could respond in kind. Gimli was not a fragile piece of glass; he would not break, and the thought both excited Boromir and made his head spin. He kissed the dwarf back with equal fervor, biting his lip as Gimli swore against his mouth. 

The feelings that the kiss evoked were similar to the high that Boromir always felt on the battlefield. His blood was pounding in his ears and his heart hammering in his chest as his senses seemed to sharpen. Their tongues fought for dominance, raw and brutal, and it was exhilarating. Boromir’s erection was straining against his trousers, painfully hard without even being touched yet. Gimli laced his hands in Boromir’s hair and pulled, causing the man to groan loudly before he could stop the sound from escaping his lips. 

When they at last pulled away to catch their breath, Boromir could feel that his lips were swollen, and while he was sure that Gimli’s looked the same, he was frustrated in his inability to see so in the dark. He was also ridiculously hard, and he was close to taking himself in hand if Gimli didn’t touch him soon. 

Luckily, Gimli seemed to understand his desperation and began to undo his trousers, pulling them down far enough so that his cock sprang out. Gimli began to move, almost laying down before him, and Boromir frowned in confusion and squinted to get a better look. 

“Wha-“ he started to ask before he felt the warm, wet sensation of a tongue sweeping up his shaft. He choked on his words, a strangled sound coming out as his eyes widened in shock. Gimli licked up the underside again, going from the base to the tip, and Boromir gasped. What was the dwarf doing? He had never been kissed there before, and it seemed such a strange thing, but his head was reeling too much for him to object. 

Gimli circled his tongue around the head, taking the tip into his mouth and sucking on it. Boromir drew a sharp breath, hands grasping at the ground around him as he tried to steady himself. He bit his lip to stifle any noise, but as Gimli pointed his tongue and flicked it into the slit on his tip, Boromir couldn’t help but groan. As Gimli took more of him into his mouth, Boromir’s eyelids fluttered shut and his head fell backwards. The heat encasing his cock was intoxicating, and the dwarf’s tongue was entirely too skillful at this. Boromir could vaguely hear himself panting, but it sounded distant to his own ears. 

His eyes were squeezed shut, and his hands were squeezing tightly at the dirt around him as he willed himself not to finish yet; he wasn’t ready for the experience to end. Gimli’s tongue slipped under his foreskin, massaging the tender flesh there, and Boromir whimpered. The heat of a thousand fires was coiling in his belly, radiating throughout his entire body until Boromir thought it would consume him. It was like nothing he’d ever felt before. 

Gimli’s head was bobbing up and down on his shaft, his tongue pressed firmly against the underside, and Boromir was having a hard time remembering how to breathe. He gasped when Gimli sucked harder, moaning loudly as the dwarf flicked his tongue over the slit again. He could feel some of his seed slipping out of the tip, forming little beads of liquid, which Gimli licked up eagerly. Boromir’s mind was reeling. He wanted to watch his cock slip in and out of Gimli’s mouth, and he cursed the darkness for obstructing that view. Gimli’s beard felt scratchy against his sensitive skin, but it was strangely erotic. 

The dwarf took Boromir into his mouth until his nose was pressed against the tuft of hair at the base of his cock. Boromir’s sharp intake of breath was the only response that he was capable of making after he felt his tip hit the back of Gimli’s throat. Boromir was quite sure that he would die from the heat that was consuming him, threatening to explode at any minute. He would have been embarrassed by the noises that he was making if he wasn’t so far gone. 

Gimli swallowed and hummed, and Boromir saw stars. His orgasm was ripped from him with such intensity that he cried out loudly, his whole body seizing up as thick spurts of white shot down Gimli’s throat. His legs were shaking violently, as the warmth throughout his body seemed to be released by way of his seed. 

As he came down from his high, he was vaguely aware that he was still trembling, and he shivered as the wind blew across his softening cock. He was still panting, trying to regain his breath, and his head felt like it was floating. Gimli licked his shaft clean, causing Boromir to shudder as one last bead of cum squirted from his tip, which Gimli was quick to swallow. 

The dwarf placed Boromir’s cock back inside his trousers, tying them up and laying at Boromir’s side. His erection was pressing against the man’s hip, but he seemed entirely unconcerned about it, for which Boromir was glad. His bones felt liquefied, and the trembling still remained, his hand shaking as his pushed the hair back from his face. He wasn’t sure he could even muster up enough energy to assist Gimli, and while he felt a bit guilty about it, he silently promised to make it up to him. 

He turned to look at dwarf, wondering what brought on this new development, though he was certainly not complaining. Gimli didn’t say anything, and Boromir wasn’t going to ask, no matter how curious he was, so he settled for pressing a quick, gentle kiss to the other’s lips. Gimli responded by kissing him tenderly, and Boromir felt a small smile form against the other’s lips at the realization that this intense, powerful dwarf could be so mild. 

He closed his eyes in contentment, breathing in the scent of pipe-weed and sandalwood that was typical of Gimli, and two strong arms wrapped around his torso. He had definitely never done this with any other soldiers, but he couldn’t find it in him to complain. He feel asleep quickly, and for the first time since their journey had begun, he did not hear the ring call to him.


End file.
